When I Met You
by Melancholic Panda
Summary: What if Cato was from District 1? What if he had feelings for Glimmer? And why did he leave District 1? *re-published*
1. Visions of Cato

**When I Met You**

**AN: Thanks to 0912 for the idea. I don't own anything**

**Plot: Cato was never a District 2 boy, but a boy from District 1 who was best friends with Glimmer, until he had to move to train to become a Peacekeeper in District 2. When they reunite in the Games, will their be romance, or a chance to kill each other in these Games?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Best Friends**

**Glimmer's POV**

"_Hey Glimmer! Over here!" I hear Cato call me. I turn to my best friend, who I s calling me over. "I'm coming! Don't rush me!" I yell after him. We've been walking for what feels like forever and my legs are tired. "Are we there yet?" I whine. "We're almost there, Glim! Just hang on!" I groan, and keep on trudging in the grass. After a few minutes, I find myself staring at The District 1 Wall, A concrete wall separating us from the Forest beyond. _

"_Cato, you know it's forbidden to be over that wall." I warn him. "I know, but I just found this place and I wanted to it to you. Come on, I know a secret passage way." Great, more walking. I follow Cato to a hole in the wal,l which no even bothered to cover it, and he crawled under it, with me following in pursuit. Soon, we were at the Forest. "We're almost there, Glim." He walks through a passage in the forest and soon we find ourselves in a beautiful meadow surrounded by wildflowers, a pond and a tree with a lovely shade. Cato goes to the wildflowers, picks a few hands them to me._

_I'm starting to blush like crazy when I accept them. "Thanks, Cato. I didn't know you were a romantic." I coo. I start to see a little tinge of red on his cheeks. "Well, it was nothing. I wanted to bring you somewhere special on my last day in District 1." What he said brought me into a complete shock. "What do you mean 'you're last day'?" _

_I was starting to become worried about him. He sighs, and then explains. "You know how my dad lives in District 2? Well, he invited me to train to become a Peacekeeper, and I couldn't turn down the offer. I'm leaving tomorrow." Tears are starting to blur my vision. "But you can't leave; I care about you too much to let you go." I see Cato has also started to cry to. "I know…I'll miss you too, Glim. It's hard for me to let go, but I have to. I already told my dad last month that I was leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry." Before I can say anything, he presses his lips against mine. As we let go, he walks back the way he came, leaving me with the wildflowers and a broken heart._

* * *

**XXXX**

I wake with a start; the memory of that event two years ago seems so far away. I have received some letters from him, but they have stopped coming about a year ago. I gave up hope of ever seeing him again. I miss him too much. I try to forget about that day of us in the woods, but it keeps haunting me every night in my dream that I can pretty much remember it. I need to forget about this... I've moved on. I'm dating Marvel now, and Cato should be out of my mind, but he can't go away. I lazily get out of bed and get ready for one of the most dreaded: The Reaping, where the select one boy and one girl aged 12-18 from the 12 districts to fight in the Hunger Games, an annual, televised event in which the 24 tributes chosen have to fight to the death. Although we're pretty much favoured by the Capitol, I feel like this isn't right.

I look at my clock. Great, it's only 7:00 in the morning. I can't have that dream again, so I decide to get dressed and walk around town. As I head down for breakfast, I see that my mother is also up. "Good morning." I say sullenly. "You're up early sweetie; couldn't sleep?" she asks while setting down a plate of toast. "I did sleep, but I had the same dream again, Mom." My mom starts to frown. "Oh, it's about Cato, isn't it?" she sits next to me while I try to eat. "Mom, I really miss him. I know it's only been like two years…" I trail off. "How about you run a few errands for me; so you can get your mind off him. Is that alright with you?" I give her small grin, and then nod my head. "Ok, here's a list." I stare at the list but with a list this long; it will probably take my mind of Cato.

"Ok, I'll be back by 12:00 to get ready!" I say to her; before bumping into none other than my step- father. "Good morning father…" My step- father just glares at me, and then walks to the kitchen. "Lucy! Make my breakfast!" He yells at my mother. "Right away, Caden." My mother whimpers and then rushes to the stove. Just so we're clear, Caden is my step-father. My dad died when I was little, and my mother married his brother, Caden, who turned out to be a _ (Insert appropriate term here), who treats my mother and I horribly.

I run out of the house as fast as I can, the list crumpled inside my hand. I quickly slow down once I feel safe. As I do my errands, I keep seeing Cato wherever I go. As I finish my errands, I wander to a place that I have seen in my dream, where Cato has taken me two years ago, the place I have vowed to never go into again. I stare at it with intensity, and decided to head straight home; but my feet seem to have a mind of their own, for I'm going through the passageway, walk to the forest and back into the Meadow. I walk to the tree, sit at the trunk and watch the pond. I close my eyes and drift off on the grass.

I have the same dream again, and I wake with a start. Looking at the sun and then at my watch, I stare at it in horror. It's already 1:50! I have to be at the square in ten minutes! I quickly get up and run the way I came in and find almost everyone is already there. Oh, well. Might as well look like this. I run to the square, sign in and find my age group. I stand with the other 17 year olds, and although I look like a mess, no one seems to stare. As our Capitol escort, Luna Trinket takes the stage in a green wig and pink suit. Wow, she looks like a watermelon in that outfit.

"It's time to pick our two tributes from District 1 to participate in this year's Hunger Games! Oh, I'm so excited!" she squeals. "Ladies first!" she walks to the girl's drawing ball, puts her hand and in and takes her hand out. As she walks to the mic, everyone takes a collective breath. And you won't believe whose name she calls…mine.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 2 will be Cato's POV. Please review.**


	2. Peackeeper Trainee

**AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I don't own anything… and I don't want to blab too much, so here's Chapter 2!**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2: The Life of a Peacekeeper Trainee**

"COME ON CATO!" Lyme yells at me. I thought training would be exciting and fun, but it's exhausting and painful…I LOVE IT! I push my hardest as I complete my thousandth push up; and then I head for the Weapons area, where I pick up one of my favourite weapons: a sword. I pick up and slash a couple practice dummies before Lyme forces me to put it down. I've been training for two years, and they still won't let me use the weapons… I groan and head back to the obstacle course. Ever since I started training two years ago, I've been the top dog; people envied me, girls LOVED me, and I'm practically adored by our trainers…except Lyme, who seems to treat everyone the same. I'm used to the treatment around here, my dad being the headmaster and all. But I hated the idea of him and mom divorcing; which ended with dad moving here and mom keeping my older siblings Caden and Caleb(they're twins) and the youngest, me here. But Caden and Caleb are at home with mom, while I'm here training with the elite Peacekeeper Corps. Life is sweet.

"Ok, that's enough for today! Hit the showers!" Lyme concludes. Everyone is panting, including me when we reach the showers. After a nice shower, I get dressed, pack my things and head home. I usually walk home, but since I turned sixteen, I've been driving around in dad's old car, which he let me keep. As I drive home, I crank the music loud for the whole District to hear. Once I'm home, I find something on my desk. I look on the envelope to see who it's from; my heart nearly stops when it says Glimmer's address. I haven't written a letter to her in months! I quickly rip the envelope open and see what she says.

_Dear Cato:_

_I miss you so much. I don't know why you stopped sending letters to me; so that is why I'm writing you this. This is just an update about how I'm doing so here it goes. My step-father is still being an ass to my mother and I, I have that dream of us on your last day before you left to become a Peacekeeper, I still talk to your family here…and I'm dating someone…_

I nearly dropped the letter, but I keep on reading.

_His name is Marvel, and being my best friend, I wanted to tell you first. I know you might be mad at me about this, because of what happened, but you need to learn that I've moved on, and that he and I are happy together._

_Sincerely,_

_Glimmer_

I can't believe she is dating someone! I check the date of the letter; July 13. That was a couple weeks ago. I know Glimmer has dated many other guys before, but I never knew she would start dating my nemesis, Marvel. You see, Marvel and I never got along, and he was always jealous of my friendship with Glimmer. I don't know why she is dating him. My thoughts are pushed in the back of my mind when my dad comes home.

"Hey, dad; did you see me during training?" I ask. Every day, I practically ask this question like a five-year old, and my response is always a no. "Actually, I did. I'm very impressed with how you're training hard. And I've been talking with my associates, and they say you're a perfect fit to become a Peacekeeper!" he gives me the biggest bear hug ever. My dad is bigger than me, so that's probably how I got the gene. My parents are very different; which could be the reason why they broke up. "So, when do I start?" I ask eagerly. "Whoa, first you need to practice for the test which consists of two parts: agility and written response. You need to pass one or both test in order for you to become a Peacekeeper." I groaned. I forgot about the tests, which were tomorrow! I have to study hard so that I can become a Peacekeeper and to make father proud.

The agility test will be a piece of cake, but I don't feel confident about the written response. I head to my room and hit the books, before Glimmer's letter distracts me. I put it somewhere safe so that I can look at it later. After about an hour, I begin to feel a bit tired, so I take a small nap. In my dream, I see Glimmer smiling at me the way she used to. But then I turn around and see she isn't smiling at me, but at Marvel. Then, as if I'm not there, she kisses him, just like the way I kissed her the day before I left. I keep calling her name, telling her to stop, but she doesn't hear me, and I'm left with nothing but tears in my eyes.

I wake with a bit of scream, mixed with a groan when I hit my head on the frame of my bed. I look at my clock. 8:50 am. I'm late! I scramble out of bed, get dressed and head out the door to find Dad has taken the car. I guess I have to run. I break out into a jog, which turned into a sprint, and then a run. I make it to the Training Center, where Lyme looks at me sternly. "You're late." "I know. Has the agility test started yet?" I was becoming worried. "Lucky for you, you're on time. Go join the others." She instructs. "Yes, ma'am," I run and join the others. Like I said, the agility test was a piece of cake, and I aced it without breaking a sweat. And thanks to the studying I did, I was able to ace the written response. I will be able to become a Peacekeeper now! Dad will be so proud. Once the day is done, I run home. "Hey, Dad! I did it! I passed." Although my dad works at the Training Center, he would usually work here to look over some reports. I don't hear a response back, and decide to look in his study. "Dad, I passed…" Before I can continue, I gasp in horror when I see him head down on his desk…dead. "Dad," I walk up to his lifeless body, a knife sticking out of his back, and I take it out, his blood dripping on the floor. My whole world stops. Someone murdered my father. I look at my father, drop on my knees and start to cry.

"HELP, ANYONE? PLEASE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I call Lyme, who sends over a troop of Peacekeepers and healers to take my father away. I don't know why someone would do this, especially on one of the best days of my life. I passed the Peacekeeper tests, and my reward is my dead father. I will avenge my father's death, no matter what. I quickly forget about my dad for a moment and look on his calendar. Tomorrow would be the day of the reaping, and my dad won't be there. I have to look presentable. I quickly head to bed, not caring about eating anything and just forget about my father's death. Soon, my head begins to fill with nightmares. My father being tortured and killed in front of me, while I scream for him the person to stop, to no avail. I wake up a bit earlier than usual for reaping day. Usually, I would wake up an hour before the reaping, but I'm up at 8:00.

I decide to lift some weights to get my mind off what happened last night, but it still doesn't make me feel better. Soon, it was time to head to the square. I get dressed in my father suit, which suited me, just fine, and I head out the door, looking as solemn as ever. Once I arrive in the square, people come up to me, telling me how sorry they are about my father. I just nod my head and sign in. I stand in line with my age group, while Serena Moon takes the stage. "Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour!" I've watched the reapings from past years and see that many of the escorts also say this. "Ladies first!" She squeals as she walks to the lottery ball containing all the girls' names, shuffles the papers before taking one out and heading back to the microphone. "Clove." She calls out. I know her… she trains to become a Peacekeeper too, and I've seen what she can do with a knife. Soon, Serena walks over to the boy's lottery ball, shuffles the names around before choosing one. My name is in only once, and I have been waiting to be chosen since I was twelve. "Kobe!" she squeals. Soon, a young boy at the age of twelve walks up to the stage. I didn't want him to suffer and I want to avenge my father's death, so I volunteer myself. "I volunteer!" I yell. I can hear the boy sigh in relief. Before I walk up to the stage, he grabs my arm. "Thank you." He whispers. "No problem. Good luck next year." I tell him. He nods before heading back into the crowd. I climb up the steps to the stage. "And what's your name?" "Cato." I say. "Well, good sportsmanship for helping that young one out. Let's give it up for our tributes, Clove and Cato!" she raises our arms. Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud.

**AN: Hope you liked this chappy. I thought I put a bit of a twist in the story. Next chappy will be about Glimmer and Cato's reaction when they find out they're both in the Games. Stay tuned!**


	3. Creepy Clove

**AN: I don't own anything…**

**Chapter 3: Creepy Clove and an Empty Journal**

_**Glimmer's POV**_

I sit glumly in the dining car next to Marvel, who has his arm around me. Even if he is my boyfriend, it's hard to keep Cato out of my mind. We sit awkwardly in this position until our mentors come in, one man and one woman and he releases his hold around me. I recognize the pair immediately; they were the back to back victors from the 66th and 67th Annual Hunger Games, Cashmere and Gloss. I felt honoured to meet someone like these two. "So, you must be the new tributes. I'm Gloss, and this is my sister, Cashmere." The man introduced.

Once the food is served, we begin to discuss strategies Marvel and I could use in the Games. "So, Glimmer. Anything you're good at? Any special skills you can use?" Cashmere asks, eyeing me very carefully. I contemplated that question for a few minutes, but Marvel answers for me. "I've seen Glimmer with a bow and arrow during the Games. She's actually not that bad. She can also handle a knife very well." Marvel comments. Hearing what he said makes my heart skip a beat, but Cato still surfaces my mind. "Good… you can use that when you're in the arena. Marvel, anything you're good at?"

I look at Marvel, and I respond for him, just as he did earlier. "Marvel can chuck a spear a mile away! I mean, you should've seen how far he can throw!" I comment excitedly, with Marvel smiling proudly at me and kissing me on the forehead. I sigh, and realize we still have company. "Sorry…" I begin to blush. "Anyway… anything you would suggest we do in the arena?" Cashmere and Gloss look at each other for a moment, and then face us. "Stick with using your weapons, team up with the Careers and the most important rule: stay alive." Gloss explains. That should be a piece of cake. When dinner is done, we all head into the living area to watch a recap of the Reaping.

Of course, we're the first ones to show up on the screen. They show my shocked face and my messy hair on screen; I shouldn't have slept in the forest when I had the chance. Soon, Marvel is called, pride shown on his face. As soon as they show footage from District 2, my expression goes blank when none other than Cato volunteers for a young boy who looks about twelve years old. I wonder what Cato has been up to these past couple of years. I did send him a letter about Marvel. I sigh as the rest of the program goes by, each showing ugly and useless looking tributes being reaped. But, once they get to District 12, my eyes begin to water when a young girl is reaped and her sister tearfully takes her place. I wish I had a sister…all I have is a loving mother and an ass for my step-father. As soon as the program is over, I walk to my room, lock my door and just start crying. Cato, the one boy I _loved_, is competing against me in the Hunger Games. I hate how this world has become…

**Cato's POV**

Once we begin moving, all Clove does is gaze at me, which makes me feel a bit awkward, both inside and out. She tries to start up a conversation, but we never finish. We meet our Mentors, Enobaria and Brutus. Enobaria one by ripping someone's throat out, and Brutus won by being a ruthless killer with his knife. Once dinner is served, Enobaria and Brutus begin to discuss strategies and my favourite: weapons. I couldn't eat much and I didn't have the urge to talk about anything. I'm still thinking about my dad, who was murdered the day before, and my goal to avenge his death by winning the Games.

Once we finish eating, we head into the living area to watch the Reaping. I have a goal to point out the weakest or the smallest tributes that have been reaped. When the program begins and we're taken to District 1, my jaw drops when I hear Glimmer, my one true love, being called. She walks up to the stage with messy hair and she introduces herself. Anger boils up inside me when they call up Marvel, the man who took my woman (well, she chose him over me, since I'm now in District 2 with this creepy girl who keeps staring at me.)

Once they move on to our District, they replay my volunteering for that young boy. In the Career Districts, it is kind of customary to volunteer, but I'm only volunteering for two important things: 1. I know I already mentioned this, but I want to avenge my father's death and 2. Take Glimmer back in my arms again, away from the sniveling, good for nothing, son of a-

"Cato! Are you okay?" Clove waves her hand in front of my face. I look at her dazed, and then shake my head into reality. "Whoa… I zoned out for a second. What happened?" I look around the room. "The program is done. We need you to wake up early tomorrow. We're arriving in the Capitol soon." Brutus says, before standing and heading to his room. I do the same, as I stand, Clove is clutching to me like I'm her boyfriend. "Uhh… what the hell are you doing?" I look at her weirdly. She sees that she's "hugging me" and let's go quickly. "Sorry…" she scurries to her room quietly. I head to my room, and just lie down on my bed in my Reaping clothes. The part where Glimmer is reaped replays in my head. I have to fight the person I love, on live television. I bet no one would have felt the same way.

_**Glimmer's POV:**_

I can't believe I have to fight with Cato. Although I have already moved on, Cato just can't keep getting out of my mind. I toss and turn in my bed, until I can't handle it anymore. I look around the room and I find something inside the drawers…an empty journal with NOTHING written in it. I quickly look for a pen and write down my feelings and thoughts.

_July 20__th_

_Today I was reaped, along with my boyfriend, Marvel. Although Marvel and I are happy together, I can't seem to get Cato out of my mind. Before Cato left, he and Marvel were rivals at school, competing in almost everything. They used to be best friends, but after I came in it was never the same again. They fought over me like I was the last piece of meat in the dog tray, and it wasn't right. I wish that they would just be friends again, but that can't happen. Cato was very popular, so he probably attracted many friends. _

_But the sad thing about today is that Cato was also reaped, along with some ugly, stuck up girl named 'I don't care what her name was'. Usually, it was a tradition to team up with the District 2 and District 4 tributes, but there was no way in Panem I would be teaming up with her. Unless…they say that you keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. So now, my main priority is to be 'friends' with her, and then kill her when I have the chance. _

_Anyway, I was thinking of breaking it off with Marvel, but I don't want to break his heart, even if I broke many other boys' hearts. But I have to try…for Cato._

I finish my entry, which seemed to make me feel better and I fall asleep immediately. I wake up feeling refreshed, but at the same time drowsy. I lazily get out of bed, get dressed in a cute yellow summer dress and I head to the dining car to eat breakfast. I eat a few croissants and hot chocolate. Do you know how many calories are in eggs? Bacon? I wouldn't dare eat those. I silently eat my food before Marvel comes in. "Good morning beautiful." He kisses me on the forehead. Oh, God. How am I going to break up with him now? I guess I'll have to try.

"Marvel, I need to tell you something." I began

**AN: OOH! Cliffy! I will update soon. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. But, I have a bit of a catch: I f I get at least 4 reviews, then I will write chappy 4. Ok…it's getting late. Gotta snooze!**


	4. Jealousy Unleashed

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And like I said, I'm writing chappy 4. I don't own anything, blah blah blah!**

****This chappy is Rated M (The rest will be back to T) for MAJOR abuse and possible rape. Reader's discretion is advised. ****

**Chapter 4: Jealousy Unleashed**

**Glimmer's POV**

"NO! Please! I'm sorry, Marvel! I just miss Cato." I scream as he punches me numerously. He stops punching me for a minute and then he drags me into his room. I become terrified when he kisses me harshly and rips half of my dress off. I realize something disturbing. "HELP, I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A MAD MAN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Soon, two servants enter the room and grab Marvel off of me. I lean back against the wall showing fear on my face when they take him away. Soon, Cashmere enters the room. "Glimmer…it's ok." She says, rubbing her hand on my back while I shake and cry. "We'll talk to Marvel about this." She calls a servant and sends me to the First Aid room, where I'm bandaged up before I fall unconscious.

When I wake up, I'm back in my room when we arrive in the Capitol. I slowly get up from bed, wincing when I start walking to the window. Even if you're injured, they will STILL force you to fight I look for my journal before I hear someone enter, fearing for my dear life it's Marvel, only to find it's Cashmere and Gloss, along with some servants to help me off the train. I try to drive them away, but the pain gets the best of me, so instead, I sit in a wheelchair and they wheel me out of the train and into a car, which is luckily separated from Marvel. Once we arrive at our new "home" that we will be staying in for the next two weeks, I wobbly walk to main lobby, ignoring the stares from the Capitol citizens and I walk to the elevator, waiting for Luna Trinket and Cashmere. Soon, we all rise to the first floor, where we are shown our rooms and I silently lie on my bed. I look at my journal, and I slowly sit up to write my new entry.

_July 21__st_

_I broke it off with Marvel, and let me tell you, he didn't take it well. Here's how it all went down. When I told him we were breaking up, he stared at me with such intensity, asking if it's because of Cato. I nod, and soon, he goes from eerily calm to psycho maniac, beating me relentlessly, with no one coming to help me. I beg for him to stop but he just keeps on going. Soon, he drags me into his room where he kisses me harshly, and rips half of my dress off. I scream again for help, and luckily, some servants came to my rescue and carried Marvel out of his room. Cashmere comes in and comforts me, before sending me to the First aid station, where I fell into darkness. _

_I had a dream that I was being chased back home, where I ended up in an alley before being attacked and raped by these group of men, and I screamed when I saw that one of the men was none other than Marvel. I woke up after that to find out that we're in the Capitol. I think my prep team is here, better stop here. _

Once the prep team saw me, which consisted of two women named Ayana and Charity and one man named Kilian, they were horrified at my beaten appearance, but under my beaten appearance was a beautiful 17-year old girl. The prep team got right to work, healing me from my recent wounds. "You do look beautiful underneath all of those bruises! Nolan will be with you shortly." Ayana says as they all scurry off. Soon, a man with Capitol enhanced features comes into . "Hello, Glimmer! I'm Nolan, your stylist. Honestly, the prep team didn't need to change you in anyway, except for your bruises. But for your outfit, we're going to go ALL OUT!" A smile played on my lips. I have a thing for fancy things. Soon, I'm in a fancy dress, with feathers, and a headdress that goes with it. When I look in the mirror, I look just like I came off the pages of the magazines I read at home.

"Thank you!" I squeal, although the pain seems to affect me a bit more. "Don't jump too much, just smile and wave." Nolan advises. Once we're lead to the elevators and descend to the Stables, I try to avoid Marvel as hard as I can, but the sad thing is that we have to stand next to each other on the chariot. While I wait for the announcement to start lining up, my eyes suddenly find none other than Cato's eyes. I give a small wave and sheepish smile, before hearing that's it's time for the opening ceremonies. I climb on the chariot with Marvel by my side, making sure he doesn't "touch" me. Soon, the gates open to the streets of the Capitol. I put on my best, winning smile as the chariot rides into the streets.

**Cato's POV**

When I saw Glimmer again, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe, we can start over and she would give me a second chance. Maybe, just maybe… "Oh, Cato! Where are you?" Clove calls out in a sing song voice. "Oh, damn." I groan and see Clove in a matching outfit. "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" "Uh, I've been here the whole time?" I say. She just laughs, but I don't get what was funny. And then suddenly, I see her. Blonde hair, green eyes, tall stature, it could only be one person in the world: Glimmer. She locks eyes with me, gives a small wave and a sheepish smile before we're supposed to line up for the Opening Ceremonies.

Once Glimmer and Merlin (whatever his name was) were outside and waving, Clove and I board our chariot, with her holding my hand. I jerk it away, and she just giggles. "Oh, Cato you don't have to do that!" I roll my eyes before the horses start to ride into the city. I just give straight face and only smile when I have to. But what Clove does is different; she just giggles and waves at the crowd. "So much for the top-knife thrower in our district" I mutter before we make it to the City Center.

I watch all the wimps and losers who make it to the City Circle, but what catches my eye is District 12, who seems to be on fire. How can that be? They're not even burning or in pain. I scoff at their stupid little costumes. Who the hell came up with that? As soon as we're lead back into the stables, I just glare at the two tributes from District 12. What a bunch of losers! I make my way up to the second floor, go to my room and punch and kick whatever I see. Soon, I'm called to dinner and my knuckles are bleeding, but I don't give a damn about it.

As soon as I make it to the dining area, I sit as far away from Clove as I possibly can. When we start eating, she can't stop gazing at me she actually drops her soup, and an Avox rushes to clean it up. I actually feel bad for the Avoxes that work for the Capitol, but my thoughts soon vanish as soon as we head to the living room to watch a replay of the Opening Ceremonies. I sit by myself at the foot of the couch, and Clove tries to cuddle up with me. That's when I snap.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We're not dating, so can you save your little lovey-dovey act?" I yell at Clove, before storming to my room and slamming my bedroom door. I skid across the door. If only I told Glimmer how I felt about her before I left.

**AN: YAY! I finished two chappies in one night! Anyway, please read and review (even if you're not a Glato fan.)**


End file.
